Remember me
by parkourmaster07
Summary: Izaya just wanted to be remembered on his special day, but he knew no would care or remember or so he thought, little did he knew there was a certain blond actually remembered. ONE SHOT


_Its a one shot! yay! i saw this on my files where other files were bundled up with some other files! and i decided to post it in here.. as a celebration for the first fic that i finished! so review and enjoy the SHIZAYA RABU FLUFF! _

* * *

"it's a great day today right?"  
the blond man on his bartender outfit just nodded solemnly to his employer as they finished their job earlier than they expected. Heiwajima Shizuo smiled as he looked at the city that he had known for years; yes this day is great day he thought as he bid his employer goodbye and walked back to the park. But before he could make a turn , the supposed to be a great day was ruined by the existence of the person who just walked out from a shop with a smirk tugging on his lips, skipping through an alley way with a suspicious box.

"IIIZZZZAAAAYAAAA!"

the raven haired informant looked behind to be greeted by a flying sign post, by seeing this Orihara Izaya expertly dodges the flying object and faced the one who did the attack.

"shizu-chan~ what a good way to greet someone in this fine day" he smiled.

"Shut up! I told you to stay away from Ikebukuro!"

"can't do Shizu-chan~ I also had my work here you know, and its not like you owned this place ne?" "tch! Just get out!" Shizuo yelled before throwing the trash bin at the informant who just dodges it and giggled. "Why does shizu-chan wants me to leave this place anyway?"

"Because you are a parasite who pesters this town! Who would want to be with you anyways! I bet no one would even dare to spend time with you, and no one loves you, you don't even had friends tch! So just die will you?!" Shizuo grabbed the sign post and swings it to the raven, but he notices something, izaya didn't gave him snarky remarks instead he stood there with a small frown on his face. The look of hurt was visible before it vanished as he successfully hit izaya….. Or not. Dodging the attack Izaya leaped out of the way but the white box he was carrying was unfortunate enough to be hit by the post which it sends flying to the hesitation the raven leaped and tried to catch the white box but it already bounced into the ground before he could catch it. A frustrated sigh escaped the raven's lips as he looked at the box. "it will still go to trash anyway" with that said the flea walked away.

Shizuo was confused and stunned, what happened why the flea acted that way? Shizuo dropped the stop sign he was holding and walked towards the white box curiously, poking it he made a little peek on the contents and raised a brow. "Cake?" he stood there wondering and looked at the direction where the flea had vanished.

"why would he buy something like this, its so unusual, perhaps its poisoned… or maybe he will troll somebody again.. it's not like it's his birth—"  
Shizuo froze as he realized something, flipping his phone open he saw the date. "May 4" he murmured before looking at the cake. "it's the flea's birthday" upon realizing this, Shizuo remembered something, something he discovered on the flea way back in high school.

-Raijin Academy seven years ago.

"no! I won't!"

"come one Shizuo-kun, its for the group project" begged the bespectacled teen as he grab a hold of furious blond who was storming his way on the other direction.

"please Shizuo-kun! Just now bear with it"

"bear with it! No! I won't go to that flea's house!"

"fine! Then you are out of the group and you will fail chemistry then!" Shinra said with a smile as Shizuo gritted his teeth and finally calm down a bit and decided to go with the brunette. Shizuo hated chemistry, he also hated the teacher who assigned them the groupings, he hated that Izaya was the third on the group and preferred Kadota instead but he hated the fact that they will make the project at the flea's house. Every step he makes the heavier his feet is becoming.

"here we are!" Shinra chirped. Shizuo looked up to see a huge house, yes definitely huge it had second floor and a garden. Shinra pressed the doorbell and before he made another attempt of pressing it izaya dashed out of the door.

"SHinra! Shizu-chan!" izaya greeted as he opened the door with a huge grin on his face, SHizuo raised a brow, _why is he so happy? Its kinda creepy_ . "come in~! just leave your shoes over there ah feel free to stroll around" izaya dashed off and vanished in the hallway, Shizuo took off his shoes and placed it on the rack, looking around Shizuo noticed the expensive furniture and appliances.

"ah do you want anything?"

"no its fine izaya" shinra chirped and plopped into the leather couch. SHizuo looked through the picture frames, there was izaya in elementary with medals around his neck, there was also in the middle school, a picture of his sisters along with his parents. Shizuo tilted his head _why isn't there any picture of the flea and his parents?_

"ah! Shizu-chan likes seeing my pictures~ "

"as if!" Shizuo huffed and sat next to shinra.

"so why are you here? Hmmm?" izaya smiled as he looked at them with that creepy happiness he had.

" we are here for the project! Remember" Shinra said and izaya stiffened the happy aura suddenly vanished as he replied a simple "oh.."

"why is the-"

"no! of course im waiting~ but I actually finished it myself the two of you should be lucky for having me in your group ne?" he smiled and went to grab something on the table handling the folder to Shinra. "well then is that all?"  
Shinra stood up and smiled. "yep! Thanks Izaya " Shizuo followed up he was about to smoke but decided not to, he was just thankful that it was over, walking to the hallway Shinra waved goodbye and so is the flea but before Shizuo could close the door he saw a small frown that was on the raven's face.

While walking home Shinra already bid farewell to him and he was now walking alone, he recalled the small frown on the flea's face. Shaking his head to clear the image he itched for a cigarette now, slipping one on his lips he fumbled on his pocket to get his lighter but paused as he can't find it.. why? He kept on searching even on his school bag, but it wasn't there.

"shit where did i-" he stopped midsentence as he realized where he left it, with a sigh he ran his hand on his blond tresses and started to stalk back on the direction of the flea's house. He left it on the coffee table, of course he knew he could just buy another one but Kasuka gave that lighter to him, and he valued anything that Kasuka gives and that lighter happened to be one of those things. huffing he pressed the doorbell a couple of times now, but then no one is answering, losing his patience he tried not to break the gate instead he climbed of the gate and went straight to the door and knock, see he was being considerate. Grinding his teeth Shizuo rounded the house and found a window to the kitchen, well he just need to get his lighter and then go, he doesn't have to face the flea. Agreeing he was about to climb but the flea went in to the kitchen and the blond automatically hid on the wall next the window. Then he realized something. _Why the fuck am I hiding for?_ Peeking on the window he saw the flea's ass up in the air as he bent down on the fridge to ruminate something in the fridge.

"Shit!" the blond hissed as he went back to his hiding place, why must be it the sight he should see?! Taking a deep breath and tried to dismiss other thoughts in his head he peeked once again and now the flea was sitting in the chair his right side visible to Shizuo and a cake was sitting on his table as well and a candle. Eyes widening he saw the candle being lightened by his lighter and a sigh escaped the raven's lips and a small sigh.

"why must everyone forget about me? its like my birth is the most offending day for everyone, even your parents and sisters isn't here.. poor Izaya" he said to himself as he rested his chin on his propped hand and smiled sadly. "even your friends doesn't want to celebrate or greet, oh wait.. you don't have friends what a shame. "  
Shizuo stood frozen as he stared at the future informant, it was a sad sight.

"happy birthday to me~ happy birthday, happy birthday~ happy birthday dear poor Izaya~" he sang to himself and blew the candle, picking up his fork he took small bite on the cake but that was all he did before a smile went on his features as he wiped his tear and took the cake, throwing it in the garbage and the flea left the kitchen.  
Shizuo stood still and leaned on the wall, he wanted to badly go and sit beside the flea but he couldn't bring himself to do it and he didn't know why…

Shizuo sighed as he stalked his way in Ikebukuro, returning to his thoughts he continued his sentence on his mind, he didn't know why.. why he wasn't able to go and went to the flea seven years ago, after that incident his hatred had subsided a bit and he saw Izaya in other way but never really admitted it as he continued their cat and mouse game until now… now that he was reminded of that day. Stopping in front of sunshine 60 he smiled a bit knowing the stench in the air and went inside the elevator heading straight to the rooftop, glancing at the white box on his hand he went and opened the door and there was the flea. The raven was sitting on the ledge swinging his feet he seemed out of daze since he didn't notice the blonde's presence.

"you should really sharpen your senses sometimes flea"  
Izaya automatically jerked his head and was met by a white box, starring at it he raised a brow and looked up to the bartender.

"Shizu-chan? What's this?"  
Shizuo sat beside Izaya and handed him the box, which the raven stared and held it in his lap.

"why don't you see it for yourself?"

Izaya slowly opened it and his eyes widen as he saw a chocolate cake and stared at the letters written with white icing which was said out loud by Shizuo

"Happy Birthday flea"  
izaya starred at the cake and then to shizuo who smiled at him. Shizuo didn't regret what he did as he saw a small smile in his lips. He took out a small candle and plopped it on top of the cake he was about to light the candle but izaya halted his actions as he pulled out a lighter, it was Shizuo's eyes started to widen as he recognized the lighter it was his, seven years ago.

"im sorry I didn't return it to you" he smiled and pocketed it again. "and I never intended to do so.

"how did it survive that long?"

"I only use it on my birthday to light a candle" he smiled and looked at the blond as he leaned on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"thank you Shizu-chan.. for remembering" he whispered.  
Shizuo looked at the raven and poked his nose with an icing coated finger.

"you should eat that, it cost my salary you know" he looked at the raven as he sat straight and picked up the fork in the box as he started to eat, Shizuo smiled and sighed, how could he even dismiss his feelings for the flea, all this years he managed to ignore it, even now he was amazed as how he did it.

"where is my present~?" izaya asked a small icing was on the corner of his mouth with his smile, not the sassy smile or smirk, it was a genuine one, a sight to hold. Without warning shizuo leaned down and pressed his lips on the raven's own and deepened the kiss, izaya blinked before fluttering his eyes close and returned the kiss, no one even felt the gush of wind as they parted, crimson dusted on the raven's cheeks as he looked at the blond.

"would that count as a present?" Izaya was about to say something but was cut off with another searing kiss from the bartender. Shizuo smiled and ran his hand on the raven tresses, now he was sure not to hesitate, he would be there to remember Izaya, not just his birthday but he would make damn sure that izaya would be reminded of his feelings every day.


End file.
